


Our little girl

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batmom Reader series [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Good Big Brother Jason Todd, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: A telling of Y/N and Bruce's daughterY/H- your hair colorD/N - daughters name





	1. Chapter 1

I laid in the hospital bed holding my daughter she has my hair and Bruce's eye's. He laid next to me he kissed her head and then me 

"I love you, Y/N" 

I kissed his head and touched his neck 

"I love you too" 

That night we went home I saw Dick's car. We walked in Bruce held D/N. Stephanie ran in

"Aww! She's so cute!" 

Tim ran and hugged me. I kissed his head Damian ran in 

"mother, father.. Sister" 

He walked to D/N Bruce gave D/N to Damian. He gently held her

"I will always protect you from the dangers of this world little sister" he mumbled 

Dick, Cassandra, Jason and Barbara walked in 

"hello D/N I'm your big brother!" Dick said 

I stretched feeling exhausted Bruce wrapped is arms around me 

"children your mother is going to get some sleep. Watch your little sister" 

"oh we will!" Dick said 

Bruce and I walked to our bedroom. I would protest but I'm exhausted. Bruce kissed me I laid in the bed Bruce kissed my kneck and walked out... 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I heard D/N crying I saw Dick trying to calm her down. I held her she was so small she stopped crying. I carried her to my room and laid her in the crib with her binky she fell asleep. I kissed her head. I felt my wife wrap her arms around me I held her arms 

Your P. O. V 

I opened my eyes from sleeping Bruce's arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly moved him and got up. I heard D/N crying 

"shhh shh mommy's here" 

I picked her up she stopped crying. Jason walked in smiling he looked at her  

"she's really cute"

"you want to hold her" 

"uh sure" 

I let Jason hold her he held her smiling 

Bruce's P. O. V

Y/N and I laid in the bed I heard D/N crying. I grunted and got up I picked her up

"shh shh calm down darling" 

She finally stopped I tried to lay her in the crib but she started crying again. I sighed knowing it was going to be a long night. I looked at my wife already awake smiling. She walked to me and kissed me


	2. Babysitting 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Bruce go on vacation for their anniversary leaving the kids with 4 year old D/N

Damian's P. O. V

I laid on the couch exhausted from patrol storming late at night. I heard my little sister she walked in holding her blanket

"what is it sister" I grunted

"I'm sleepy"

"then go to bed"

"it scary!"

I grunted "go find Grayson" 

It thundered she screamed 

"p-weese ami" 

"tt fine" 

She smiled and ran to me she sat on my lap and smiled. She looks exactly like mother only her eyes are like mine and father's 

"ohh Dami has a boo-boo" 

"I'm alright, D/N" 

She kissed my hand 

"there all better!" 

Dick's P. O. V 

I opened my eyes from sleeping Barbara and I are staying at the Manor to help watch D/N. Honestly it's just a excuse to have all of us home but I'll take it. I looked in D/N's room and didn't see her 

"D/N! Where are you?!" I yelled 

I looked all over her room in case she was hiding again. I walked to the living room 

"shhh! 'icky,' ami weepy!" 

"sorry did you help him fall asleep?" I whispered 

She nodded proudly she was born with mom's smile. I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen Tim walked in yawning 

"oooo 'immy weepy" 

Tim poured himself a cup of coffee and yawned 

"long night?" I asked 

"try long month" 

"ohhh mommy gonna be mad" 

"shhhhh" Tim said exhausted 

"Timothy Jackson Drake! In bed now!" Stephanie yelled 

"Babe I'm fine" 

"I told you too rest and I would bring you coffee" she said 

"oooo 'ephy mad" D/N said 

I laughed 

Tim's P. O. V 

OK so yeah I feel droopy and dead and tired and I might of lied to Dick. I've been awake for 9 weeks straight which is why my very sweet and loving fiancée is pisssed. I looked at D/N she smiled. I gently smiled back she whispered in Dick's ear. What is she doing he put her down she walked to me and held my hand and drug me too my room. She pushed me to the bed I sat down 

"no moving" 

She ran off I sat there waiting she walked in with a bunch of stuffed animals and a blanket 

"Aww you are so sweet D/N but I think I don't need any toys and a blanket" 

"Timmy, go night night" 

"oh alright how could I say no to that adorable face" 

She grinned I laughed she pushed my chest I laid down. She laid the blanket on me and threw her toys on the bed. She crawled onto the bed and kissed my head 

"night night Timmy" 

"night D/N" 

She walked out.....


	3. Babysitting 2/2

D/N's P. O. V 

Where's Jaybird and Cassandra I miss them. They haven't been home in... Well a long long long time. I went to find the phone there! I looked I clicked on his contact and called him 

-"what is it?" 

"Jaybirdy!" 

-"D/N did you take the phone again?" 

"mabye" 

-"where's mommy" 

"mommy and daddy on ah vaca-tion" 

-"oh I see who's all there" 

" 'ick,' ami, 'immy,' ephy and Barbie oh and Alfred" 

-"hmm hmm sooo how's my baby sister?"

"I happy I miss you" 

-"I miss you too sis" 

"oh! Oh! Oh an you and Cassie come home!" 

-"I don't know sis" 

"who are you talking to sweetheart" Barbara said 

"Jaybirdy" 

"Jaybirdy! Oh, can you let me talk to him" 

I handed Barbara the phone 

Barbara's P. O. V 

"hey Jason" 

-"hey" 

"sorry, D/N really misses you guys" 

-"humph I'm sure she does" 

"we all miss you guys" 

-"Babs not again.. Look Cass was-is  planning on coming" 

"well then I'll see you tonight" 

He grunted I laughed and hung up 

D/N's P. O. V 

That evening I heard the door knocking 

"I get it!" I yelled 

I ran to the door I tried to reech for the doorknob 

"would you like me to help you miss D/N" 

"thank you Alfred" 

He opened the door Jason! Cassandra! 

"hey sis!" Jason said

I hugged his leg he picked me up. I kissed his head and hugged his kneck. I hugged Cassandra

"I missed you Jaybirdy"

"I missed you too sis"

Cassandra held me I hugged her tight Dick walked 

"oh hey guys mom and dad we'll be here in a few hours" 

Your P. O. V 

Bruce and I packed he already finshed he helped me 

"oh so I heard Jay and Cass are home" I said 

"that's a relief I was beginning to be worried about them" 

"I'm so ready to be home!" 

"already wanting to get rid of me" 

I grabbed his collar and kissed him 

"hmm mm never want to get rid of my husband" 

"good five more minutes" 

"hmm at home I miss the kids" 

"as do I but you realize as soon as we get home the kids will be all over the place" 

"then we can enjoy ourselves on patrol" 

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. He kissed me we went home. I reach my hand to open the door. Bruce grabbed my hand and cupped my cheeks kissing me 

"the.. Kids well catch us" we continue 

He wrapped his arm's around my waist "let.. Them" 

We made out I leaned away from him knowing good and well the kids would find us. He grunted I kissed his cheek. Bruce carried our bags to our room. The house is quiet too quiet. I looked for the kid's I walked to the living room and saw all of them sound asleep. I smiled Bruce walked in. I put my finger to my lips 

"shh!" 

He looked and smiled he hugged from behind I held his arms 

"there out cold" 

"yeah they are" 

"in fact I don't think anything could awaken them" 

I smirked at Bruce he smirked back


End file.
